


Whereabouts Unknown

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-09-30
Updated: 2001-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 20:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11342820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Whereabouts Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Whereabouts Unknown by Gwendolen

I think we all need some distraction, so here are some of my older poems. Enjoy everyone!

Title: Whereabouts Unknown  
Author: Gwendolen  
E-mail:   
Rating: PG-13  
Archive: RatB, DitB, GSSU, everyone else please ask  
Disclaimer: The characters unfortunately belong to CC who doesn't know what to do with them. I'm all for a divorce based on character-mistreatment.  
Notes: First written and published in Cody Nelson's APA Whereabouts Unknown, the title was the inspiration

* * *

Whereabouts Unknown  
by Gwendolen

After Hong-Kong and after that car 'accident'  
I didn't think I would ever see you again.  
But you came back again -  
the proverbial cat with nine lives.  
And as usual you turned my life upside down,  
took me on a roller coaster ride,  
made me feel things I never wanted to feel.

And now I've lost you again,  
lost you somewhere  
in the wilderness of the Russian woods.  
How many lives do you still have, Alex?  
Will you turn up again, someday, somewhere?

I tell myself not to care,  
after all you're nothing but a traitor, a murderer.  
But at nights I can't keep the worry away,  
and the dreams.  
Where are you, Alex?  
No-one seems to know and until then  
your whereabouts remain unknown.  
Whereabouts Unknown

After Hong-Kong and after that car 'accident'  
I didn't think I would ever see you again.  
But you came back again -  
the proverbial cat with nine lives.  
And as usual you turned my life upside down,  
took me on a roller coaster ride,  
made me feel things I never wanted to feel.

And now I've lost you again,  
lost you somewhere  
in the wilderness of the Russian woods.  
How many lives do you still have, Alex?  
Will you turn up again, someday, somewhere?

I tell myself not to care,  
after all you're nothing but a traitor, a murderer.  
But at nights I can't keep the worry away,  
and the dreams.  
Where are you, Alex?  
No-one seems to know and until then  
your whereabouts remain unknown.

October 1997

  
Archived: September 21, 2001 


End file.
